Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv
In March 2008, the main YouTube office in San Bruno received a message about a man who committed suicide in a very eerie way - a kitchen knife, carving out both his eyes first. The letter said that before that he allegedly watched the video posted on the site with a strange name "Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv". YouTube employees ignored the email, but a week later, Google and YouTube received two more notifications of deaths under the same circumstances. One of the administrators of the site tried to watch this two-minute video, closing the screen half with the palm of his hand, and already at 40 seconds he inexplicably began a nervous hysteria. The video was removed and sent to a federal security investigation. Already after that, the office received a few more notifications about earlier deaths in different parts of the world, and in all cases people first tore their eyes. Find the user who uploaded the video and could not. To calm the hype around the video, YouTube decided to leave a short version consisting of the first 20 seconds. Her viewing, as shown by experiments, did not cause negative reactions in humans. On the screen at this time appears the face of a man on a strange background. Before 22 seconds, he begins to smile. What goes on is unknown. On the wave of popularity, different users made a lot of skits on the video, as well as fake "full" versions, consisting of the same picture as in a short video, but stretched for two minutes. The original version of the video no longer appeared anywhere on the Internet. The number of victims of the first video around the world is not exactly known. The figures were 16, 47 and even 153 people. It is also unknown what exactly the words "Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv" mean. If you look for this video, you will find almost nothing. All you will see is a 20-second video, on which a man looks at you intently and grins for the last 2 seconds. The video source is not defined. This is only part of the main video. The full video lasts 2 minutes, and was removed by the YouTube administration after complaints of 153 people who after viewing damaged their eyes and sent an e-mail with a complaint to YouTube's main office in San Bruno. They say that these people later committed suicide. It is completely unclear how they could send emails blinded. And the mysterious inscription, which the unfortunates have carved on their forearms, has not yet been deciphered. To satisfy the curiosity of users, YouTube will not delete the 20-second version of the video. The full version of the video was decided to look only one employee of Youtube, who started shouting after 45 seconds. Now this person is under the constant action of sedatives and, apparently, is not able to remember what he saw. Other people who were in the same room with him while watching, quickly turned off the video and all that could be heard was a high sound similar to drilling. No one dared look at the screen. Category:Videos Category:DeathFiles Category:Creepypasta